The Massive Pokemon Songfic of Death!
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: Title caught your eye, didn't it? I couldn't think of an actual title. But this IS a massive songfic. It has many chapters, and *gasp* A PLOT! The horror! ^_^ Read and review! **OMG!!!! Chapter SEVEN is up!!!!!!!!!! I _UPDATED_!!!???**
1. Welcome to Note town

Ooooohh! Author's notes! à Weeeee~ I'm really hyper! Can you tell? I _just_ got the Pokemon 3 soundtrack and *ping!* An idea for a new songfic! But not a regular songfic. Not a tiny little, short and sweet story. A massive Pokemon songfic of _death_!! Mwa hahaha!! *Notices readers and blushes* Oh… Oops… I said that out loud, didn't I?

**__**

I do not own Pokemon. If I did… Well… There would be a lot more Ash + Misty insinuation! That's for sure!!

Now: On with _The Massive Pokemon Songfic of Death!_

***

And now, the annoying announcer!

"I resent that!"

Err… Sorry…

"Anyway… Today, our heroes are traveling towards the next town when Brock makes an interesting discovery!"

"Uh… Hey, guys… We're low on money."

"What!?" Ash and Misty cried.

"Pika!?"

"We probably spent most of it back in Goldenrod."

Misty sighed. "Now what?"

"We need to make money and fast," Ash stated.

"Yeah, but how?" Misty demanded.

Ash avoided the question by suddenly crying, "Hey look! A sign!" and dashing over to it.

Brock and Pikachu followed. Misty sighed and followed as well.

"Note town, the town of eternal music," Brock read aloud. (Jen: Note town? Kami… How unoriginal am I?)

"Hey, look!" Ash cried, pointing to a flyer that was tacked to the sign. It read:

**__**

Note Town 20th annual singing competition!

Compete against the stars of tomorrow!

Do you have what it takes?

Sign up at the Pokemon center!

Try hard and most importantly,

HAVE FUN!

Third place: $100

Second place: $500

First place: $2000

"Hey! We can enter this competition!" Ash rejoiced.

Brock nodded his agreement. "Yeah. If we place, we can make some money!"

Misty raised an eyebrow. "In theory…."

"What do you mean?" Ash snapped.

"Can either of you sing?"

Cricket, cricket.

She sighed. "That's what I thought."

"Well how about you!?" Ash snapped. "Can you sing?"

Misty turned away. "We can try at least. If all three of us enter, then we have a better chance of winning."

Ash and Brock watched her walk away for a moment. "Did she just avoid my question?" Ash asked.

"Yup."

"Humph… She probably cant sing either…"

***

Our favorite trio (Pika!), uh… quadruplet (Toge!), arg! Those people we always follow! (Jen: Is that better!?)

(Pikachu and Togepi converse for a moment before giving the author an annoyed glare.) 

(Jen: What? What's wrong now?)

(Pikachu gestures then places his tiny paws on his hips.

(Jen: Oh, please! Fine, fine…) 

Those people and _Pokemon_ we always follow! 

(Jen: Better? 

(Pikachu: *nods* Pika. 

(Jen: Good.) 

Anyway, they're now standing outside of a large brick building.

"So this is where the competition is taking place?" Ash asked.

"That's what Nurse Joy said," Misty replied.

Brock smiled at his younger friends. "We're lucky. The contest is today. If we arrived any later, we wouldn't have made it."

"Do you two have anything in mind for your performance?" Ash asked as they walked into the building.

"I do," Brock replied with a goofy looking smile.

"How about you Mist?"

Misty blushed slightly and shrugged. "I'll come up with something…" she replied in an uncommitted way.

Ash decided not to question further. "Lets go let them know we're here."

***

Ta-da! A legitimate reason for my massive songfic! I know, there was no music, but it's only the first chapter! There _will _be a song in the next one! _Really!_ Please review! If I get enough reviews (5-10 at least!) I'll continue! And I also know there's no romance yet, but it'll come! Ja ne people!

~ Jensu-chan


	2. The first act

Konnichiwa minna! *Tosses Pokeball into the air* Today's fanfic is brought to you by the letter… *pokeball pops open to reveal an Unown representing the letter _E._* The letter E! Thank you E! Return! 

*E waves 'goodbye' and gets sucked back into the Pokeball*

*Grins* I'm back and with the second chapter! Today, there's going to be a song by one of the other contestants! Oiiiii! I need _someone_ to go against the main peoples! Besides. This is the massive Pokemon songfic of death! I need to use many songs!!

As always: **_I do not own Pokemon. If I were to suddenly come into possession of the rights, you will be the first to know._**

On with the insanity.

***

Misty glanced out at the gathered crowd and swallowed hard. "There are a lot of people out there…" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

"The entire town is probably out there," Ash replied. "The competition is a big deal here." He frowned slightly into the mirror as he tried to force his hair into place. He was the second act, so he was already getting ready. Brock was going on two acts after Ash, and Misty was the very last act. She had already promised to stay and watch Ash before going to get ready.

She giggled. Ash was wearing only his black T-shirt and jeans. Without the hat his hair was going out in every direction. She withdrew a comb from her back pocket and took a seat behind Ash. "Let me try."

Ash sighed, but complied and sat down as well. Misty pulled the comb through his hair slowly, gently forcing it into a slightly tamer state.

He smiled slightly. She could be just as gentle as she could be violent… He really hoped she couldn't see his blush in the mirror…

Misty herself was hoping the same thing. Her cheeks were noticeably redder than they should be. Being so close to him had that affect on her sometimes. "There ya go," she said patting his shoulder.

Ash smiled at his reflection. His hair actually had a semblance of being neat. "Thanks Mist… I've never actually seen it stay down before."

Misty laughed softly. Form out in the audience there came a lot of clapping. "Oh! It must be starting!"

Nurse Joy stepped out onto the stage and up to the microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the twentieth annual Note town singing competition! We have a wide variety of townspeople and traveling Pokemon trainers in this year's competition! Our first contestant is local girl, Kristen Tirana!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as a girl with long purple hair, wearing a pink blouse and white skirt, walked onto the stage. She bowed and picked up the microphone.

"I decided to sing a song about my absolutely favorite Pokemon and my absolutely favorite attack!" she squealed in an overly bouncy and perky tone. 

Backstage, Misty cringed. *_Ugh… Perky people…_* she thought in disgust.

Kristen smiled and began her song.

__

Anytime, anyplace, anywhere.

With trouble brewing or laughter in the air.

With a smile, with a sigh,

With all the right stuff.

There are so many times

When the song is just enough

Magical powers 

In the lush grass

In the shade of Mt. Moon

Make the song…

Sooth you

The power of the melody moves you.

When all seems lost,

Out of control

When the struggle breaks down

And fear takes its toll

You can count on a friend who's 

Just tough enough

And the song that's alive

In the heart of Jigglypuff.

Hours and hours

In the lush grass 

At the base of Mt. Moon

Make the song…

Sooth you

The power of the melody moves you.

The sing attack grooves you

The power of the melody moves you

Defense curl, think again

Pound hard, you'll never win

Double slap, that's nothing' new

Double edge, you're bound to lose

Body slam, it's all wrong

The real powers in the song

Anytime, anyplace, anywhere.

With trouble brewing or laughter in the air.

You can count on a friend who's 

Just tough enough

And the song that's alive

In the heart of Jigglypuff.

Magical powers 

In the lush grass

In the shade of Mt. Moon

Make the song…

Woo you.

The power of the melody moves you

The sing attack grooves you

The power of the melody moves you

The sing attack grooves you

The power of the melody moves you

The sing attack grooves you

Kristen bowed to the crowd, but before she could finish her thanking, a small, pink, balloon-like creature hopped onto the stage.

"Jiggly!"

Kristen squealed in delight. "It's a Jigglypuff! How adorable!!"

Misty twitched. "Oh no…"

"Its gonna sing… Isn't it?" Ash asked with a sigh, full well knowing the answer.

Misty sighed as well. "Yup. Lets go somewhere where it can't find us. I don't feel like cleaning black marker off of my face today…"

"Yeah…" And the two walked into one of the dressing rooms to hide from the soon-to-be-enraged Pokemon.

The people of the audience were not so lucky however.

Jigglypuff, pleased to have such a large audience, lifted its little microphone and began to sing. 

(Jen: What's up with that anyway? It's a marker that it stole from Ash's backpack!! How the hell does it work as a microphone!? And why doesn't Ash notice that it's gone!? Uh… I think I'm done now… I'll let you get back to the story…)

"Jiggly puff, jiggly puff…" 

(Jen: I think we know the rest. *Fast forwards the fic*)

Jigglypuff opened its huge eyes and blinked. Everybody in the audience was asleep. This pissed the Pokemon off. It pulled the top off of the microphone to reveal its marker and began to draw upon everyone gathered. Satisfied with having served it's purpose in this story, Jigglypuff exited the auditorium.

Twenty minutes passed and everyone awoke.

"Eeeek!! What happened to my face!?"

"I'm covered in black marker!"

Ash and Misty awoke inside the dressing room they had locked themselves in.

Misty glanced into the mirror and smiled. "Jigglypuff didn't find us!"

Ash yawned and stretched. "Good thing… Ack! I'm on next!"

As he ran from the room in blind panic, Misty smiled. "He's so cute sometimes…"

***

Ha ha! I told you there'd be a song this time! Once again, I'm requesting reviews! You hear me? No reviews, no new chapter! If I don't think you think it's good, I'll stop! And if you tell me it sucks just for the sake of flaming me then I'll send my Typhlosion after you!! He's impervious to your flames! *Laughs evilly* Ja ne people!


	3. Ash's five minutes of fame

*Juggling pokeballs* Hmmm… Who to introduce the fic today? *Drops one and Quagsire materializes* Quagsire! He'll introduce the fic! Go ahead Quagsire.

*Quagsire begins to speak in an unintelligible growling sort of way.*

*Sweat drop* Uh… I'm going to translate this…

{"_This is the third chapter in **The Massive Pokemon Songfic of Death!** My mistress owns nothing in this fic, and if you sue her I will be forced to use my Mud-slap attack on you. With that said, I would like to ask my mistress: Do you ever shut up!?_"}

Huh!?

{"_What, you think we can't hear inside those pokeballs? Every day, yak, yak, yak… Do you ever stop!? If you're not talking to someone you're singing! And if you're not doing that, you're talking to yourself! It just goes on, and on, and--_"}

*Jena-su hastily returns Quagsire to his pokeball* That's enough out of you!! *Blushes* Uh… On with the fic! *Laughs nervously and runs away*

***

"Our next act comes from Pallet Town, in Kanto," Joy introduced. "Please give a round of applause for Mr. Ash Ketchum!"

From near the front of audience, Misty and Brock clapped along.

"Ash looks so nervous," Misty commented.

"He's not good in front of large crowds," Brock stated simply.

Misty looked shocked. "But he seems so calm during his battles!"

"Pokemon training, he's good at. Singing… That's another story…"

"Uh-oh…"

Ash swallowed hard. "Uh… Hi… My song is… er… called 'Biggest Part Of My Life,' and its about my Pokemon journey…"

__

I needed somethin'

Somethin' out there

I didn't know what I was missin'!

Everyone talkin' 'bout it everywhere

I guess I just wasn't listenin'

Yahoo, things are coming together

Yahoo, yeah it's tuning out nice

Yahoo, it's so much better

Yahoo, I got a whole new life

It's everything I wanted

Everything I needed

It's everything I dreamed about

It's here in my heart

It's deep in my soul

And nothing's gonna take it out

Never felt so good

Never felt so right

Never knew that it would be

The biggest part of my life

There's only one thing

Fueling the fire

From now until ever after

My only passion, my desire

Is to be a Pokemon master

Yahoo, things are coming together

Yahoo, yeah it's tuning out nice

Yahoo, it's so much better

Yahoo, I got a whole new life

It's everything I wanted

Everything I needed

It's everything I dreamed about

It's here in my heart

It's deep in my soul

And nothing's gonna take it out

Never felt so good

Never felt so right

Never knew that it would be

The biggest part of my life

Everyday the world is looking better

That's the way its meant to be

Everybody being all together

It's feeling really good to me

It's everything I wanted

Everything I needed

It's everything I dreamed about

It's here in my heart

It's deep in my soul

And nothing's gonna take it out

Never felt so good

Never felt so right

Never knew that it would be

The biggest part of my life

It's everything I wanted

Everything I needed

It's everything I dreamed about

It's here in my heart

It's deep in my soul

And nothing's gonna take it out

Never felt so good

Never felt so right

Never knew that it would be

The biggest part of my life

When Ash finished a few people clapped. Others remained silent. Still others:

"You suck!"

"Get off the stage!"

"You call that singing!?"

Ash yelped and ran away from the random things that were being thrown at him.

Misty stared in dumb shock. "I thought it was good…" she whispered, before jumping up and running to see Ash.

She found him on the couch in one of the dressing rooms. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he wanted to. Pikachu was petting his knee in a comforting sort of way. Misty placed Togepi on the coffee table and sat beside Ash.

"Ash? Are you okay?"

"…Yeah," he said softly.

Misty smiled sadly, reached out and pulled him into a comforting hug. He sighed and rested his head against her shoulder, for once not fighting against her. 

"If it makes you feel any better… I thought your song was beautiful…" she said softly.

Ash smiled up at her. "Thanks Mist…"

Misty returned his smile and rested her chin against the top of head. *_Anything for you, Ash…_*

***

Aw! They're so cute! Just for reference, as I'm sure you've noticed, the only real humor in this story comes from my random, sarcastic notes. ^_^ Just wait till Brock sings… That should be the next chapter. Unless I change my mind, which I am prone to do. Tee-hee… _Review!_ Thanks! Ja!


	4. Brock goes on

*Holds up a fast ball and grins* Today we have a special gust Pokemon to introduce with me! May I present, The Creation of Scrabble, Entei! (If you want an explanation for the reference to Scrabble, please read the notes at the bottom)

*Entei appears from the Fast ball and stands proudly before the readers*

"I am Entei! My mistress, Jena-su wishes me to inform you that this chapter is the one in which Brock sings. And she'd also like me to remind you all that she does **_not _**in fact own Pokemon or the music used within her story. She'd like to, but she doesn't."

*Hugs Entei* Thanks very much, Entei. You did a very good job.

*Looks at her with big hopeful puppy eyes*

"Do I get a cookie now?"

*Holds out two cookies* You get two.

*Entei squeals like a delighted child and pounces upon Jen and starts nuzzling her*

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the bestest mistress ever!"

*Gasping* Uh… Entei sweetie? Jensu-chan can't breathe…

*Entei gets off of her and chomps up the cookies, dashing off to do whatever it is Rare Dogs do*

*Sweat drop* I'm just gonna start the story now…

***

"Our next contestant is the former gym leader from Pewter City!" Joy introduced. "Give a round of applause for Brock!"

"What do you think Brock's gonna sing?" Ash asked Misty.

"Dunno. I'm scared though…."

"Me too…"

Brock came out onto the stage and picked up the mic.

"Good evening ladies! This is a song dedicated to the two perfect girls in my life!"

A unified "Uh-oh" came from Ash and Misty.

"Here we go!"

__

A one woman man's what I want to be

Stay by her side so faithfully

I would if I could, but it's just no good

'Cause there's two perfect girls for me

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman man's what I want to be

But there's two perfect girls for me

Officer Jenny, oh can't you see

You can lock me up and throw away the key

Oh Jenny, if loving you's a crime

Then sentence me now and I'll do my time

My uniformed beauty's simply the best

She's got my heart under house arrest

But before that cop names me her boy

I'm head over heels

I'm head over heels

For a nurse named Joy

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman man's what I want to be

But there's two perfect girls for me

Nurse Joy

Won't you please cure me

Of this bad disease

Joy, the diagnosis is bleak

When I see your face

My knees get weak

I'm burning up. I got the fever

She's my perfect nurse

And I'd never leave her

Her bedside manner

Has healed so many

So why am I so in love

With Office Jenny?

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman man's what I want to be

But there's two perfect girls for me

I've tried and I've tried

And I've searched way deep inside

From these two I won't choose

I can't stand the bad news

'Bout the name of the girl

That I'm gonna lose

This can't go on - enough is enough

I've got to pick one - no matter how tough

It's time for eeny, meeny, miny, mo

Wait a second!

What's her name?

I've just got to know

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman man's what I want to be

But there's two perfect girls for me

But there's one -

No two -

No three, four, five,

Six, seven, so many

Perfect girls for me

The dull sound of chirping crickets echoed from the dead silent room. The women of the audience had murderous expressions upon their faces. Ash stared forward with tiny, dotted eyes. Misty was twitching noticeably.

*_This is going to get very ugly, very soon…_* she thought to herself, attempting to clamp down on her twitching.

One of the collected females jumped to her feet. "Get him!"

The other women jumped from their seats as well, many with flaming torches that mysteriously appeared (Jen: Courtesy of the author. Heh, heh, heh…). Brock screamed like Homer Simpson and ran full speed from the building. The women chased, screaming threats.

"Don't let him out of you sight!"

"Tie him down!"

"Break his legs!"

Ash blinked repeatedly before turning to Misty, who had managed to stop twitching. "Aren't you going to go get ready now?"

"Its taking all of my willpower to not go with those women…" she growled, the twitch regaining the upper hand.

Ash decided it best to move to a different seat.

***

*Laughs evilly* They're gonna catch him, too! That'll teach him, the stupid woman chaser! *Laughs again* You have no clue how disgusted I became as typed those lyrics… *shudders*

As promised, I'll explain what Scrabble had to do with Entei.

In the 3rd movie, the Unown created Entei, right? Right. And the Unown represent letters of the alphabet, correct? Correct. And they were depicted upon little stone tiles, right? Right.

Now when my friend Abby-chan saw this she started screaming "Its Scrabble! They're little Scrabble tiles!"

I cracked up, but it just got worse when Molly used the tiles to spell, 'Mama,' 'Papa,' and 'me,' Abby screamed "Triple word score!!"

I died. I just died. I almost fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard. What made it worse was the fact that the woman in front of us could hear her. She was also dying with hysteric laughter.

And that's the legend of Scrabble! Go. Tell your children!

Review so I can get done with the next chapter. Arigato minna!


	5. The Johto Rappers

Konnichiwa peoples! Er… I had Yanyan (my Umbreon) out to help me intro… But I can't find him… *A light growl is heard from off panel* Yanyan?

*The Umbreon grumbles something we can't understand*

……huh?

{"_Its too bright out…_"}

Yanyan! Get out here!

{"_…I don't like the sunlight…_"}

*Pulls out black glasses and places them on the Pokemon's face* Better?

*Yanyan wags his tail and grins* {"_Hai!_"}

Good. Are you going to introduce the story now?

{"_Hai!_"} *clears throat* {"_Ahem… This fic and the idea belong to my mistress, Jena-su. The music from the Third Movie soundtrack, and anything else about Pokemon is not her property, and she does not intend to claim it as so. If you sue her she will laugh at you. And while you are distracted and confused by her hysteric laughter, I will bite you, and bite you hard at that. Thank you._"}

Arigato Yanyan. You'll stick around for the endnotes, ne?

{"_Hai!_"}

Okay. Enjoy minna!

***

Ash stared up at the stage, awaiting the next act. Misty was back getting prepared for her turn.

"I can't wait to see the next act! How about you, Brock?" Ash turned to Brock who was confined to a wheelchair, in a full body cast. Brock muttered something Ash couldn't understand. Ash sweat dropped. 

"Uh… Sorry Brock. I forgot they had to wire your mouth shut… Who knew those women would break your jaw? As well as every other bone in your body for that matter…"

Brock sighed from within his thick bandages.

"Our next act is a young group called, The Johto Rappers!" Joy introduced. "They're singing… uh… the Pokérap GS!"

Two boys and two girls ran out onto the stage and picked up their mics and instantly began their song.

__

P-O-K-E-M-O-N

P-O-K-E-M-O-N

P-O-K-E-M-O-N

P-O-K-E-M-O-N

Sunflora, Igglybuff, Piloswine, Slugma

Crobat, Politoed, Noctowl, Houndour

Heracross, Natu, Tyrouge, Ariados

Lugia, Steelix, Phanpy, Ampharos

At this point, members of the audience were already on their feet.

"Dear God! The first Pokérap wasn't bad enough, now there's a second!?"

"You suck worse than that Kanto kid!"

"Get off the stage!"

The quadruplet of teens ran off stage, under a barrage of tomatoes and other things being thrown by the audience.

A half smile crossed Ash's face. "Geeze… At least they let me get all the way through my song…"

Brock grunted his agreement.

***

Well, that's it for now. What'd you think Yanyan?

{"_Kinda short, ne?_"}

Hai, it was… but I've got massive writers block! And besides; with this chapter out of the way, I can get to work on Misty's chapter! I think the readers would like that, don't you?

{"_Hai… I s'pose you're right._"}

Anyhow, read and review, and I'll get Misty's chapter as soon as possible! Finally I'll solve the mystery of whether she'll sing "Misty's song" or "He Drives Me Crazy!" 

Also, I don't really feel that way about the Pokérap(s). It was just for the sake of humor. With that said, Ja ne minna!


	6. Misty takes the stage

Okay. I'm going to settle this right now. I have many people trying to convince me to use non-Pokemon songs for Misty's chapter. This is a Massive **_Pokemon_** Songfic of Death. I created it for the soul purpose of releasing all of my twisted, creative ideas that came from my brush with the Pokemon 3 soundtrack. I will write more songfics using other music, but just for this one I'm staying with just Pokemon music, okay?

Besides; would I really call it The Massive Pokemon Songfic of Death if I was gonna have Misty prance about singing Britney Spears? *shudders* Speaking of which…

Misty, I really appreciate your advice. It's your valid opinion, and I'm glad that you're trying to help. Really I am. But there's just one tiny little detail…

__

I hate Britney Spears!

I loathe, despise, vehemently, forcefully, can not stand that woman. I'm very sorry if I have offended any Britney Spears fans that are reading this, but this is my personal opinion. I'll admit that I like one or two of her songs (at which point I freaked out and started to slam my head against walls once I realized just what it was that I was listening to…), but I don't think I would ever be able to write a fic to one of her songs.

Now then, I brought Typhlosion with me to intro this chapter. Oi! Typhlosion! Come here!

*Typhlosion stops burning Britney Spears posters and runs over*

{"_Yeah?_"}

It's time for your intro.

{"_Okay! This is Misty's chapter. The concept of this fic is the only thing that belongs to Jena-su. My mistress owns nothing else in this fic, and if you sue her I will personally rip out your larynx for bothering her with your moronic idiocy. Thank you._"}

Thanks Typhlosion. Okay, here we go!

***

Ash was getting nervous. The second to last act had just finished, which meant Misty was on next.

"I hope she'll be okay…" he murmured.

Nurse Joy smiled out onto the audience, glaring when her gaze fell upon Brock, who cowered into his bandages. "Up next is our final act of the night!"

Resounding cries of "Thank God!" and "Its about damn time!" came from the audience.

"This young lady is one of the Cerulean City Gym Leaders, and hopes to become a water Pokemon master! Please welcome, Misty Waterflower!"

Misty stepped out onto the stage, looking slightly nervous. She was wearing a jewel blue dress and shoes, and allowed her shiny red hair to fall about her bare shoulders.

Ash's breath caught in his throat. Misty was beautiful!

She lifted the mic and let her eyes meet Ash's before she spoke. "Tonight, I want to sing a song I wrote for someone very special in my life. I just hope he knows who he is."

__

Out here in the quiet of the night

Beneath the stars 

And moon

We both know we've got something on our minds

We won't admit

But it's true

You look at me

I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy 

Ever, be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you

I practice all the things that I could say

Line by line

Every word

I tell myself

Today could be the day

But every time

I loose my nerve

I look at you

You look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy 

Ever, be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you

Why?

Why do you turn away?

It must be

You're afraid like me

I try 

But I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you

The way I do

Can't you see?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy 

Ever, be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Of why should anything so easy

Ever, be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you

There was a long silence from the audience, before they broke into frantic applause. Ash was in a state of total shock. He had no idea Misty could sing so well! But… 

Who had she been singing about? The though of Misty being in love with someone else tore at the young boy's heart. 

Nurse Joy stepped up behind Misty and smiled at her. "The Judges have decided! The third place winner is Mr. Mike Kirkus (Jen: Shut up! I suck with names!) from Olivine!" A boy from halfway through the competition jumped onto the stage and accepted the envelope from Joy, then bowed to the audience.

"And our two finalists-"

"What?" Ash wondered.

"Are Ms. Kristen Tirana from Note Town and Ms. Misty Waterflower of Cerulean city!"

Kristen squealed happily, while Misty looked shocked.

"The two finalists will return here tomorrow night to perform their final songs to determine the winner! Thank you, and good night everyone!"

Misty's aqua green eyes caught Ash's gaze again, and she smiled at him, shrugging in slight bewilderment. He smiled back and gave her the thumbs up, but in his mind all he could think was, *_I'm going to find out who she was singing for, even if it's the last thing I do._*

***

Ah hahahahahaha! You though that would be the last chapter, didn't ya? No! I'm going to keep on going! Besides, this is only 16 pages so far! It needs to be longer dammit!

*Typhlosion grasps her shoulders*

{"_Chill out. You're starting to scare the readers._"}

*Jena-su looks horrified*

I'm only _starting_ to scare them!? I'm losing my touch! Cower in fear of my insanity! Do it damn you!

*Typhlosion drags her away*

{"_Its time for you to see the men in the white coats again._"}

Aww… They're no fun! They won't let me have sharp thing _or _flammable things, and where's the fun in _that?_

*Typhlosion sighs*

{"_Don't worry. She'll be back. She _always_ comes back…_"}

Damn right! There's no escape from me! *laughs evilly*


	7. The finals begin

Everyone rejoice! I'm back!! *throws her arms above her head and poses, a ripped straight jacket hanging off of her right arm* Erm… *takes off the jacket and tosses it aside*

Sorry about the really, really, really, really, _really _long delay, but the stupid men in the white coats thought I was overly depressed, then they found out about my plans to destroy all the dubbing companies, and it all just when downhill from there. *sweat drops* Anyway…

*an Ampharos walks into the room and picks up the straight jacket*

{"_Oi, you dropped this._"}

*Jena-su sweat drops again* You can keep it Cuddles…

*Cuddles shrugs and eats it, spitting out a buckle*

*yet another sweat drop* Uh, you want to intro today?

{"_Sure, why not?_"} *Cuddles clears her throat* {"_This chapter takes place the second night of the competition, and will feature Kristen's second act. My mistress once again reminds you all that she in no way shape or form owns the rights to Pokemon. I mean… She can't keep a Chia Pet alive, how could she keep up a multimillion dollar corporation?_"}

*Jena-su makes a fist* Oi! I keep you and the other Pokemon alive, don't I!?

{"_Well, yeah, but we're just encoded hardware, a bunch of preprogrammed zeros and ones._"}

*face fault* Well... well... dammit… I still raised you!!

*Cuddles sighs* {"_You're getting off track again._"}

*twitch* Okay, fine! Lets just get on with the damn fic!

***

"If they hated the first night so much, why in the world did they all come back?" Brock demanded as he scanned over the people gathered, anticipating tonight's performance.

Ash only shrugged. He wasn't really focused on the audience. Ever since they had gone back to the hotel last night, Ash had been trying to wheedle Misty into revealing who she had sung about. And it always ended up the same…

***

**__**

"Come on Misty!" Ash pleaded, sick of trying to sneak it out of her. "Will you please_ tell me who you were singing about!?"_

Misty only smiled mysteriously at him again. "I've told you, Ash. Tomorrow night, you will get your answer."

***

Ash couldn't help pouting at the memory. Waiting for the answer was tormenting him, and how would she answer him tonight? It just didn't make any sense…

Nurse Joy once again took her place on the stage. "One of our two finalists, Kristin Tirana, will perform first tonight. Then there will be a brief intermission, after which our other finalist, Misty Waterflower, will be performing. The winner will be chosen by our panel of judges and your enthusiasm for the contestants. Is everyone ready?"

A mutter of unenthused consent came from the crowd. Joy sweat dropped. "O…kay. Well, here we go!"

Kristen trotted out onto the stage, dressed in a flower print sundress, and snatched up the microphone.

"Tonight, I've decided to sing a song dedicated to my boyfriend in Blackthorn City. I don't get to see him much, because he's training under Clair to become a dragon master, but he's here for me tonight!"

__

How the universe began

What the future holds

Why do fools fall in love

What happens to our souls

Clues to life's mysteries

Are what we hope to find

Always reaching for a reason

Searching for a sign

To know the unknown

(It doesn't mean that much to me)

To know the unknown

(Some secrets are just meant to be)

Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you

So I don't need to know

The unknown

Is there life on other planets

Why there's magic in a kiss

What dreams really mean

Who hears us when we wish

Everybody's wondering

Tryin' to understand

But all the revelations

Are like castles in the sand

To know the unknown

(It doesn't mean that much to me)

To know the unknown

(Some secrets are just meant to be)

Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you

You don't have to tell me

Just why you went away

Now that you've come back

There's nothing more to say

All I really need to know

Is that you're here to stay

To know the unknown

(It doesn't mean that much to me)

To know the unknown

(Some secrets are just meant to be)

Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you

To know the unknown

(It doesn't mean that much to me)

To know the unknown

(Some secrets are just meant to be)

Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you

So I don't need to know

The unknown

The audience applauded loudly as the violet-haired girl bowed and skipped off the stage. Ash was guessing the blue-haired boy that was standing on his seat cheering, was the boyfriend she been singing for. Ash felt a moment of longing, wishing it were him and Misty in their place. He tried to shake the thought from his mind.

Nurse Joy walked back onto the stage and took the microphone once more. "And now for the second finalist, and our last act of the night. Please welcome back, Ms. Misty Waterflower!"

Ash's stomach did a flip. This was it!

***

*Cuddles lifts an eyebrow and looks at Jena-su* {"_All this time, and you give them a cliffhanger?_"}

*Jena-su pouts and scuffs her feet* Yeah, well, I'm lucky I could turn out this much. Writer's block is eating me alive! Hell, I haven't even watched Pokemon for months…

{"_You traitor. That's because you're spending all your time watching DBZ._"}

*cries* But Gohan is too kawaii!!

*Cuddles sighs* {"_Oy_…_ You're at least working on the next chapter, aren't you?_"}

*Jena-su stops crying and nods* Yeah! The next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one, as long as my music teacher doesn't kill me for not being able to read music on my midyear!

*Cuddles sweatdrops* {"_Brilliance…_"}

__


	8. The finals begin

Everyone rejoice! I'm back!! *throws her arms above her head and poses, a ripped straight jacket hanging off of her right arm* Erm… *takes off the jacket and tosses it aside*

Sorry about the really, really, really, really, _really _long delay, but the stupid men in the white coats thought I was overly depressed, then they found out about my plans to destroy all the dubbing companies, and it all just when downhill from there. *sweat drops* Anyway…

*an Ampharos walks into the room and picks up the straight jacket*

{"_Oi, you dropped this._"}

*Jena-su sweat drops again* You can keep it Cuddles…

*Cuddles shrugs and eats it, spitting out a buckle*

*yet another sweat drop* Uh, you want to intro today?

{"_Sure, why not?_"} *Cuddles clears her throat* {"_This chapter takes place the second night of the competition, and will feature Kristen's second act. My mistress once again reminds you all that she in no way shape or form owns the rights to Pokemon. I mean… She can't keep a Chia Pet alive, how could she keep up a multimillion dollar corporation?_"}

*Jena-su makes a fist* Oi! I keep you and the other Pokemon alive, don't I!?

{"_Well, yeah, but we're just encoded hardware, a bunch of preprogrammed zeros and ones._"}

*face fault* Well... well... dammit… I still raised you!!

*Cuddles sighs* {"_You're getting off track again._"}

*twitch* Okay, fine! Lets just get on with the damn fic!

***

"If they hated the first night so much, why in the world did they all come back?" Brock demanded as he scanned over the people gathered, anticipating tonight's performance.

Ash only shrugged. He wasn't really focused on the audience. Ever since they had gone back to the hotel last night, Ash had been trying to wheedle Misty into revealing who she had sung about. And it always ended up the same…

***

**__**

"Come on Misty!" Ash pleaded, sick of trying to sneak it out of her. "Will you please_ tell me who you were singing about!?"_

Misty only smiled mysteriously at him again. "I've told you, Ash. Tomorrow night, you will get your answer."

***

Ash couldn't help pouting at the memory. Waiting for the answer was tormenting him, and how would she answer him tonight? It just didn't make any sense…

Nurse Joy once again took her place on the stage. "One of our two finalists, Kristin Tirana, will perform first tonight. Then there will be a brief intermission, after which our other finalist, Misty Waterflower, will be performing. The winner will be chosen by our panel of judges and your enthusiasm for the contestants. Is everyone ready?"

A mutter of unenthused consent came from the crowd. Joy sweat dropped. "O…kay. Well, here we go!"

Kristen trotted out onto the stage, dressed in a flower print sundress, and snatched up the microphone.

"Tonight, I've decided to sing a song dedicated to my boyfriend in Blackthorn City. I don't get to see him much, because he's training under Clair to become a dragon master, but he's here for me tonight!"

__

How the universe began

What the future holds

Why do fools fall in love

What happens to our souls

Clues to life's mysteries

Are what we hope to find

Always reaching for a reason

Searching for a sign

To know the unknown

(It doesn't mean that much to me)

To know the unknown

(Some secrets are just meant to be)

Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you

So I don't need to know

The unknown

Is there life on other planets

Why there's magic in a kiss

What dreams really mean

Who hears us when we wish

Everybody's wondering

Tryin' to understand

But all the revelations

Are like castles in the sand

To know the unknown

(It doesn't mean that much to me)

To know the unknown

(Some secrets are just meant to be)

Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you

You don't have to tell me

Just why you went away

Now that you've come back

There's nothing more to say

All I really need to know

Is that you're here to stay

To know the unknown

(It doesn't mean that much to me)

To know the unknown

(Some secrets are just meant to be)

Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you

To know the unknown

(It doesn't mean that much to me)

To know the unknown

(Some secrets are just meant to be)

Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you

So I don't need to know

The unknown

The audience applauded loudly as the violet-haired girl bowed and skipped off the stage. Ash was guessing the blue-haired boy that was standing on his seat cheering, was the boyfriend she been singing for. Ash felt a moment of longing, wishing it were him and Misty in their place. He tried to shake the thought from his mind.

Nurse Joy walked back onto the stage and took the microphone once more. "And now for the second finalist, and our last act of the night. Please welcome back, Ms. Misty Waterflower!"

Ash's stomach did a flip. This was it!

***

*Cuddles lifts an eyebrow and looks at Jena-su* {"_All this time, and you give them a cliffhanger?_"}

*Jena-su pouts and scuffs her feet* Yeah, well, I'm lucky I could turn out this much. Writer's block is eating me alive! Hell, I haven't even watched Pokemon for months…

{"_You traitor. That's because you're spending all your time watching DBZ._"}

*cries* But Gohan is too kawaii!!

*Cuddles sighs* {"_Oy_…_ You're at least working on the next chapter, aren't you?_"}

*Jena-su stops crying and nods* Yeah! The next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one, as long as my music teacher doesn't kill me for not being able to read music on my midyear!

*Cuddles sweatdrops* {"_Brilliance…_"}

__


End file.
